Ruby Rose VS Gon Freecss
Ruby Rose VS Gon Freecss.png|Commander Ghost HuntressXHunter.png|TheSoulofMelemele Ruby Rose VS Gon Freecss is Lion's 1st battle pitting Ruby Rose from the Web Show RWBY against Gon Freecss from the Anime/Manga Hunter X Hunter in a battle of two thick-headed hunters. Description RWBY VS Hunter X Hunter! It's Huntress VS Hunter as these two-thick headed heroes go at it! Is Ruby's scythe gonna take down Gon, or will she make a wrong move and get crushed?! Intro (*Cue Main Theme:- Super Smash Bros. 4*) Volt:- Hunters. They're the best beast killers around, but would you expect them to be mere kids? Lance:- Because despite being among the best at their jobs, these two aura-using hunters are mere teenagers. Volt:- Gon Freecss, the hard-headed Enhancer with a heart of gold. Lance:- And Ruby Rose, the cheerful leader of Team RWBY. Volt:- He's Lance, and my name's Volt! And the two of us are gonna research everything they've got to decide once and for all, which Hunter is superior! Lance:- Let's settle this. Ruby Rose (*Cue RWBY:- From the Shadows*) Lance:- The world of Remnant is quite a... dangerous location to live in. Humanity locked in constant strife with creatures known as the Grimm, I guess you could say it's quite a, Grimm ''place? ''Badum-tss! Volt:- You're horrible at this. Lance:- Aw... Volt:- Anyway, yeah, that's the gist of it. To preserve themselves, men are indeed constantly locked in battle with these creatures. And what's the best way to keep up the best fight they can? Well, training children to become Hunters so they can do the job too! Lance:- Child misuse aside, yes, they do indeed train children to become Hunters to do this job. Enter Ruby Rose, the daughter of Summer Rose, as well as the second daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long. (*Cue RWBY:- Red Like Roses*) Volt:- Ruby and her sister Yang, who'd lost her actual mother, grew up close considering each other fully-fledged siblings. Ruby dreamed of being a huntress, much like her mother before her, and she wished to save the day as a hero. Lance:- And, guess what? Her mother died of unknown causes! How original! Volt:- Trust me, the weapon she uses... That's original. Lance:- That... That's a good point. Though Ruby was originally not great shakes at any fighting styles, after her uncle Qrow Branwen took her under his wing, he showed her how to wield the scythe. Volt:- And having mastered the scythe, Ruby caught the attention of Professor Ozpin, who allowed her into his Hunter training academy, Beacon. She even went on to become the leader of her team, Team RWBY. Lance:- Ruby's main weapon is her trusty scythe. The Crescent Rose. Which is not only a scythe... But also... Volt:- A fucking sniper rifle. Because a good 99% of the weapons in RWBY are guns. And believe it or not, Ruby's put it to multiple uses. She can use it to use the recoil from shots to boost the distance of her jumps, swing the scythe harder, or close in on the enemy. Lance:- However, that isn't all Ruby has, for her main ability is her Semblance. Possessed by everybody in the RWBY universe, a Semblance is a unique ability that varies depending on the user. In Ruby's case, she's got the power to go... Ultra fast. (*Cue RWBY:- I May Fall*) Volt:- Holy shit, it's almost like she's teleporting! And leaving behind rose petals while doing so! That's some neat style! ''' Lance:- And aside from that, Ruby's last special trait is her ability to use Aura. Essentially, Aura in the RWBY universe serves as a shield, allowing for better defenses against attacks and help heal wounds. '''Volt:- Ruby is one tough cookie! She can effortlessly take on dozens of Grimm at once, survive encounters with Cinder Fall, and defeat White Fang Grunts with ease! Lance:- She ran fast enough that by stopping and sliding back a bit she created a crack on a wall, and once, during the most epic food fight ever, she ran so fast, she... Literally sucked herself and her friends into a vortex. Volt:- What the heck? How fast was she going?! Lance:- About Mach 20. Volt:- Well holy shit. Lance:- She can survive laser beams, long-distance falls, and even explosions. However... That doesn't necessarily make her unbeatable. Volt:- Yeah... There's a lot of ways to take out Ruby. You could engage her in hand-to-hand, cause she's terrible at it... Lance:- Additionally, Ruby is one to rush headfirst into battle without thinking about what she's doing, which leaves her at common tactical disadvantages at times. This has led to a lot of downfalls in her case, combined with her love for weapons. Volt:- A weapon enthusiast? Awesome. Ruby:- "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Gon Freecss (*Cue Hunter X Hunter 2011:- Hashire*) Volt:- Strange beasts. Monsters of unknown. Uncharted plains. Riches beyond riches and artifacts of pure mystery. Many are drawn to these objects of wonder. And those that are drawn to them to actively find them... They are known, as Hunters. Lance:- Every year, millions of applicants attempt an exam to become one. There's a good reason it's called Hunter X Hunter after all. However, as they do try, most are lost, killed, or fail on their first attempt. Yet, drawn to natural mystery, their desire guides them to become Hunters to sate curiosity. Volt:- And that was no different in the case of Ging Freecss. Born and raised on an island, Ging was always drawn to adventure, and so, at the age of 12, he abandoned his home entirely to apply for the Hunter Exam. 12 years later, he mysteriously came back and abandoned his infant ''son ''at the island to continue being a Hunter, leaving his cousin to raise him instead. This child Ging had left in the care of his cousin would grow up to wish to be a Hunter too. His name? Gon Freecss. (*Cue Hunter X Hunter 2011:- The World of Adventures*) Lance:- Ever since he was just a kid, Gon wanted to become a Hunter in order to find out what's so great about it that made his father abandon him to be one. Growing up on Whale Island, Gon was always an adventurous kid that'd frequently venture out into the wild, and, at age 12, he finally departed to participate in the Hunter Exam for himself. Volt:- And, despite being a rookie, believe it or not, Gon made it through and got his license! And now being a Hunter, Gon's adventures were only just beginning. Lance:- He may just be a kid, but Gon is not one to be underestimated, because he packs a punch. Aside from possessing incredibly physical strength, speed, and durability, Gon wields a... Fishing Rod. Yes, as ridiculous as it sounds, Gon uses a Fishing Rod to either hurt people using his lure or to latch onto objects. That aside, Gon's also a fully-fledged Hunter able to use Nen. Volt:- Nen is essentially the application of one's aura, or life energy, in a practical form. It comes in 6 types, among which Gon is an Enhancer. He can produce lots of aura at once, though in comparison to his friends he has less control over it. Lance:- Being an Enhancer means Gon can enhance the strength of an object or even his own body, making him best suited for melee combat. In addition to this, Gon has the ability to use multiple Nen techniques. Volt:- The most basic among these is Ten, which is used to prevent his aura from leaking out his body, but rather flowing within it. Kinda like taming something. Lance:- However, if he needs to hide his presence, Gon can always shut off his aura nodes with Zetsu, which, in the process, will totally hide his presence from others. Volt:- Then there's Ren, which involves releasing the user's aura outwards to enhance their offense and defense for battle. The ability to maintain this longer is called Ken, which surrounds the user with 10 times more aura than Ten and grants them even more defense in comparison. The problem is... That much aura makes it tiring to maintain. Lance:- But that's not all Gon's Nen gives him, for he can also use Gyo to focus his aura into his eyes to spot otherwise invisible objects, namely those prepared from aura. He can even use an advanced version of this known as Ken, where he concentrates all his aura into one spot for an offensive technique, and leaves the rest of his body open to deliver a crushing blow. Volt:- There's also Shu, which is using his aura to strengthen an object making physical contact with him, too, helping if he's got a weapon. There's also In, which is an advanced form of Zetsu used to conceal the user's aura, but not necessarily stop the flow. Lance:- And last but not least there's En, which is a combination of Ten and Ren, using Ren to emit out a spread of aura and using Ten to contain it within a shape. With En, the user can sense the shape and aura of anything that enters the radius of their En barrier, making it useful to prevent stealth. Volt:- However, there is one more crucial detail about Gon's aura. By which I mean he can use Hatsu powers. Hatsu is the transmission of one's aura to perform specific functions. Being an Enhancer, Gon uses his Hatsu powers to mainly deliver extremely powerful attacks. Lance:- And being specific, this power of Gon's is the Jajanken, or Rock Paper Scissors. By enhancing his fist with his own aura, Gon can select between the three options for varying styles of attack. (*Cue Hunter X Hunter 2011:- Go On!*) Volt:- If Gon chooses Rock, then he'll be enhancing his fist with aura before delivering a brutal punch, powerful enough to knock a dodgeball flying into and knock down Razor, the same guy that casually kills people by throwing dodgeballs at them. Lance:- If Gon chooses Paper, he'll blast his aura forward to deliver ranged damage to the opponent. Since he usually uses Rock, Paper is likely to catch his opponents off-guard. Volt:- And last but not least there's Scissors. If Gon chooses Scissors, you better run. It'll form a sword of aura in his hands letting him slice through his enemies with little effort. But ooh boy, that's not the end of it either. Lance:- When Gon really loses it and begins to snap, a dark aura forms around him, granting him extreme power in comparison to before. Dealing with Gon's dark aura is dangerous, especially when he amasses a massive amount and forcibly ages his body by roughly 15 years to achieve his Adult Form. Volt:- By turning himself into an Adult, Gon pretty much trades away his very ability to use aura for a long time, or, depending on the severity of his aura used, forever or even trading away his life, Gon becomes so powerful he was said to be equal in power to the Chimera Ant King and effortlessly stomped one of his Royal Guards, which are able to create massive craters in the ground. Lance:- However, it is unlikely Gon is to use this power ever again, particularly because it nearly killed him last time and there is no reason for him to use it again if he needed what's essentially the Dragon Balls to heal.' ' Volt:- Gon is easily one of the strongest child Hunters of his time. With a single Rock punch, he was able to knock a giant owl Chimera Ant into an entirely different country. And despite the fact that this thing survived the punch, Gon can also effortlessly kill Ants of the same ranking. Lance:- In his Adult Form, one punch from him created an explosion that leveled a large area of a forest. Even without all that, when not even using Nen, Gon crushed a wall just by ramming into it. Volt:- He can survive having the ever living shit beat out of him, followed by multiple explosions that melted off his arm, but still thrashed the wannabe Bomberman afterwards. He's regularly looked death in the eye and given it "fuck you"s and is even effortlessly made it through the Heaven's Arena Tower to the 200th floor in just a few days. Lance:- He can lift rocks thrice his size and jump with them, effortlessly crush steel, jumped almost 32 meters with one leap, and casually walked around wearing a 50 kg jacket. Volt:- He's not only tough, but also fast! Gon can create afterimages by running, and has commonly went faster than the human eye can track, and even caught a hyper puffball, which goes at hypersonic speeds. Lance:- Gon's one tough guy for sure, but not invincible. While he can show a lot of endurance, Gon is but a child, and not all too great at strategy. Sure, he can devise one, but overwhelming him with facts can cause his head to steam up from the confusion. Volt:- Aside from that, Gon won't give in and refuses to lose, to the point where he'd rather die than get beaten in certain fights. While it's a great show of spirit... It's also a terrible idea if his opponent is stronger than him. Lance:- Yet, Gon is a formidable Hunter in his own right, and the last one you'd wanna mess with when he's in a bad mood. Gon:- Show me rock... Genthru:- No, wait! I surrender, I surrender! Gon:- "Jan...Ken...ROCK!" As Gon slams his fist into Genthru's stomach, Genthru coughs up blood. Prelude (*Cue Character Select Screen:- Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4*) Lance:- Everything has been considered, both fighters are set, and now it's time to let loose. Volt:- Let the battle... Commence! ---- A forest full of Grimm... "What's up with these Chimera Ants?!" A boy in a green jacket with matching shorts punched another doglike grim before winding up his arm. He then punched it directly in the head, crushing its skull. "What's taking Killua so long...?" As more Grimm began approaching him, Gon Freecss turned in the opposite direction and began to run. Sure, he wanted a fight, but looking for Killua was more important. Dashing through the forest, Gon passed multiple clearings... Until he came to one near a river where Killua was lying flat on the ground. "Killua!" Gon dashed up to Killua's body. There he was, his best friend, lying either unconscious or dead. As Gon was about to kneel down to check Killua's heartbeat, however, he shut his eyes as aura flared up around him. Spreading it out as he restricted his aura into a dome shape, Gon used En, quickly sending out a whitish aura dome to sense nearby presences. Much to his surprise, however, Gon didn't sense any Grimm, or, as he though, Rogue Chimera Ants gone loose in the location, however, aside from his and Killua's aura, he sensed one more leaving the vicinity... And if that was the only aura, Gon quickly deduced whoever had attacked Killua was nearby. Stepping quick and directed, Gon dashed through the forest quickly clearing the area as he went in the direction of the presence, and as soon as he'd caught up, slammed his body straight into the tree the other person was on. "Ow!" A girl in red and black fell out of the tree from the sudden tackle. She had mid-length black hair, grey eyes, and was wearing a hooded-looking outfit. In addition, she was holding a scythe, long and slender, and appeared to have experienced a fair few battles. (*Cue Kanto Gym Battle Theme:- Metal Cover*) "What was that for?!" "You... You attacked Killua!" "Killua?" Looking confused, Ruby Rose 'held her scythe carefully at Gon, cocking the weapon cautiously as to not let her guard down. '"Don't even pretend!" "I don't know who you're talking about... Unless it's the white-haired boy, but... He started it!" Now annoyed, Gon got in a fighting stance. "So it ''was ''you... Killua would never attack without reason. Which means I'll have to take care of you myself!" Ruby, ready for battle, got in a fighting position as Gon clenched his fists... ENGAGE! (*Cue This Will Be The Day:- RWBY*) Gon started first, leaping at Ruby and punching down at Ruby, however, as he did so, his fist only connected with the ground. And on the ground, there lay scattered rose petals... And as time appeared to slow down, Gon was kicked in the back of the head as he was forcefully kicked back. Gon rolled over to one side as Ruby disappeared in another flash, and had just reached him preparing to swing her scythe, however... Gon's aura nodes quickly fired up as Ken formed around him, protecting him from the scythe swing as Ruby skidded back a bit, and Gon, using Ko to focus his aura into his right leg, delivered a downward-spiraling kick that crashed right into Ruby's skull as he landed back with Ruby backing down a bit. As Gon thought to himself, he started stepping side to side as Ruby dashed forward again, Gon cocking his head to one side. "She's too fast... I need to try and tire her out." Gon quickly used Ko to strengthen his leg again and kicked Ruby in the stomach, causing her to grab it as she slid back in pain from the blow. "Ow!" Ruby, annoyed at the pain, flipped back a bit and forced herself back up. Gon put up his fists again and let his Nen burst out around his body. "Prepare yourself!" Ruby dashed at Gon preparing to swing her scythe, however, Gon had his aura around him to block the blow... And as he focused it upwards, Gon was slide-kicked from underneath! Slashing away at Gon by spinning her scythe up onto him as he was launched into the air, Ruby slashed downwards causing Gon to roll back, wiping some blood from his mouth. "Gah..." Ruby suddenly began dashing forward yet another time as her speed began creating red afterimages around Gon as she began dashing from side to side slashing him, drawing blood each time. She then kicked him by the chin into the air and slammed her leg into his head, sending him back to the ground. And then, Ruby came down swinging her scythe... Only for Gon to roll back and avoid the downward slash. "Ack!" Ruby, unable to pull her scythe out of the ground fast enough, was punched by Gon, who proceeded to leap upwards and punch Ruby yet again, as she blocked by raising her scythe before her. Sliding back from recoil, Ruby began circling Gon as he did the same. "She's way too fast..." Ruby kept circling Gon, until suddenly, he stopped. His step quick and sure, Gon dashed right at Ruby with one leap... However, this is when Ruby took the chance to aim her scythe forward at Gon, forcing him to come to a sudden halt. "W-wha-" BANG! A shot of yellow burst from Ruby's scythe as Gon barely jumped to one side, barely avoiding the shot in surprise at the sudden attack. "It's also a gun." Smirking smugly and cocking the scythe, Ruby dashed at Gon, who quickly used Nen to shield himself as she hacked away at him, slowly damaging the Nen barrier, before slashing to one side, as Gon slid back a bit. "She's looking a bit tired! This is my chance!" Ruby stepped back a bit from the exhaustion, but raised her scythe again and, using a shot's recoil to speed up the scythe, swung it at Gon's Nen barrier, but Gon ducked, causing her to miss! And that's when Gon took the opportunity to leap up, slamming his head directly into her chin! Ruby stepped back in pain from the hard headbutt, her chin damaged, and as she looked down, Gon was now in the position of preparing an attack, as his fist glowed yellow. "Show me rock..." (*Cue Try Your Luck:- Hunter X Hunter 2011*) Ruby stepped back a bit, nervously, but prepared her scythe to block the incoming attack if need be. "Jan... Ken..." Ruby, now without hesitation, aimed Crescent Rose at Gon and fired off a shot... "ROCK!" Leaping up quick on his feet, Gon ascended just slightly above Ruby as his glowing yellow hand was thrust down alongside his arm down at Ruby's face. She leapt back a bit, but the attack slammed into the ground, and the attack was so powerful his punch crushed the ground as debris flew up... And he flipped around as he did a turning kick, slamming his feet into Ruby's face as her mouth lost more blood which trickled down her chin, as Gon quickly landed on the ground. "Show me rock..." "Jan... Ken... Scissors!" Ruby, sliding back, got up as her eyes suddenly widened in shock as a yellow sword of energy formed itself in Gon's hands. Gon jumped into the air as he slashed down with his sword, forcing Ruby to dodge, and then swung right forward at Ruby, who countered by slashing with Crescent Rose. Gon swung to the other side next, which Ruby blocked, but yet another time, Gon swung from right upward as Ruby held up Crescent Rose right above Gon... Leaving the rest of her body entirely open. WHAM! As if on instinct, Gon slammed his right leg directly into Ruby's stomach, forcing her to cough up even more blood at this. Gon then charged up another attack as his fist began glowing yellow yet another time. "Not this time!" "Show me rock..." Ruby aimed Crescent Rose at the ground, and fired off another shot as she used the recoil to be launched up into the air, before launching it downwards aiming it back like a witch's broomstick, using the recoil to fly right towards Gon as she raised her scythe... "Jan... Ken... Paper!" And Ruby swung down... Just as Gon fired off a circular wave of yellow energy from his hand. And this was when Crescent Rose, hooking onto the Paper blast, caused Ruby to ricochet out of control as she, hooked on, was launched back a bit, but as she did, Ruby fired off a shot... And just her luck! BANG! The shot, coming out of nowhere, directly struck Gon in the chest. As Ruby rolled down through the ground and got back up. And Gon just stood there... Stunned. Unable to move. And that's when Ruby took her opportunity. Quick on her feet, Ruby raised her scythe, and dashed. ZLISH! Swinging Crescent Rose sideways, Ruby appeared behind Gon. And blood burst from his sides as he collapsed onto his knees, rose petals falling in a trail behind Ruby. "That's that!" Ruby cocked her scythe and smirked, holding Crescent Rose over her shoulder. That was that. She looked at Gon, kneeled over on the ground. Any second till he'd collapse... Right? Fuck no. A black aura flared to life as white and black Nen burst around Gon. The Hunter got back up as he turned around. His amber eyes were now entirely empty... Devoid of emotion. He was now out to kill. "W-what?!" Ruby took a step back, but kept her spirit as she dashed at Gon, swinging her scythe. She reappeared behind Gon, leaving more rose petals and blood in her wake, but Gon was just standing there. Then... "Show me rock..." Ruby, gasping, turned around. And before she could react... "Jan... Ken... Scissors!" A powerful yellow blade of energy reformed in Gon's hands as he slashed straight at Ruby. She raised Crescent Rose in counter, and with a sharp clang, the weapons met. Yet Gon stayed cool and calm in his steps as he slashed downwards now, gaining a slash down Ruby's face. As a bit of blood dripped from Ruby's face, she stumbled back, and grabbed her face. "Ack!" "Take this!" Pulling back his fist, shrouded in white and black aura, and slammed it into Ruby's face yet another time. The punch having connected, it made a thwack 'sound as it crashed into Ruby's face... And in an X-Ray, it visibly crushed her skull as bone chinks flew back out into her brain. And stunned, Ruby could no longer even react as the next attack came. '"Show me rock..." As Ruby, with her face now violently bruised and skull crushed, couldn't even react. "Jan... Ken... ROCK!" As Gon's yellow aura, bursting powerfully around his fist, expanded, he thrust his arm forward at Ruby's ribs... And unable to even move, Ruby felt the full brunt of the attack. WHAM! Gon's glowing yellow hand connected directly with Ruby's ribs, absolutely crushing them. The sharp, curved cage of bones, damaged apart and broke away from the punch as the bones flew back into Ruby's lungs, and her heart. The bone chinks impaled Ruby's chest organs... And blood leaked out onto them at this. And on the outside, Ruby choked out blood as she collapsed before Gon, as he continued breathing heavily. Ruby's blood began rising out her heart and lungs into her throat as she began to choke it out, and some leaked out her mouth... But as she began dying by choking out her own blood, Gon raised his aura-powered fist and sent it crashing into Ruby's face full-force, completely destroying her head, which was punched into a botched-up mess, covered in blood as the "thwack" sound echoed around the area. And as Ruby's blood stuck in her throat, she finally stopped breathing as the blood stuck itself in her throat. GAME SET! Gon wiped some blood off his knuckle and sighed as the aura cleared off around him... And as he turned around, he directly bumped into Killua. "Oh! Killua?" "Gon?" Relieved at the sight of his friend, Gon leapt into his arms as the somewhat surprised Killua petted him on the back. "Should we go?" "Yeah." Letting go, Gon walked forward and away as Killua looked down at Ruby's corpse, whistled, and walked off behind Gon. Team RWBY would not learn a comfortable revelation today... K.O.! (*Cue Hunter X Hunter 2011:- Go On, Gon!*) Volt:- HOLY SHIT GON CHILL! Lance:- This was an extremely ''close fight. When compared side by side, it's nearly impossible to decide whether Ruby or Gon would win, but when it comes down to it, there can only be one verdict. '''Volt:- Yup. Ruby did hold a massive advantage in speed. Her vortex feat is far beyond anything Gon has shown, as it, being Mach 20, is 20 times the speed of sound. Gon, on the other hand, moves at roughly Hypersonic speeds, being able to catch the hyper puffball, and could dodge Ruby's bullets as a result, but wasn't nearly as fast as Ruby due to her Semblance.' Lance:- Ruby additionally held a ranged advantage, as charging up a Jajanken Papeer would take time whereas Ruby can quickly fire off shots from her scythe, however, it was other categories where Gon shone. Volt:- For one, his colossal strength advantage. On one hand, you have Ruby. She can survive really long falls, laser beams, and small explosions. And she can kill Grimm with ease, despite those being easily far above your average animal. On the other hand, you have Gon, who, when amassing enough aura, can create an explosion large enough to level a massive area of a forest, punch a Chimera Ant into an entirely different country with a single blow, and survive near-fatal beatings and take explosions to the face and keep fighting. Lance:- For example, against Genthru, Gon had his throat crushed and his arm melted off, and, even when outclassed badly, Gon was able to pull off a win regardless. And this was due to strategy, where Gon edges out yet again. Ruby may prefer to run in scythes blazing, Gon, despite his tendency to steam up when confused, has shown he's good at making basic battle plans. And last but not least, there's the fact Gon can take advantage of what Ruby can't do. Volt:- Most Enhancers are known for their amazing defenses and powerful offenses. And Gon is one to particularly rely on hand-to-hand combat, which, as we've established, Ruby sucks at. If Gon were to get close even once, that'd be the end. There really wouldn't be much more need for Gon except to attack close up. Lance:- When it comes down to it, Gon's strength, intelligence, healing factor, Nen augmentation to help defend himself or power up attacks and hand-to-hand abilities outclassed Ruby's speed, range, and experience. Volt:- Ruby's chances of winning were Gon with the wind. Lance:- The winner is... Gon Freecss! Next Time... Three slashes appear across the screen... "I'm the best at what I do, but what I do isn't very nice." The slashes start glowing cyan. "So this is my power... But... What is my purpose?" Category:SlashLion5K Category:'Male vs Female' VS Debates Category:'Teenager' themed VS Debates Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed VS Debates Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' VS Debates Category:Completed VS Debates